Go Home 'Ponine You're in the Way
by TheLaurelTreeofApollo
Summary: When Montparnasse decided to follow Eponine to the barricades, he ended up taking the shot she should have taken for Marius, what happens now that this thief has practically killed himself to save someone? Will 'Ponine grant his request? Oneshot MontPonine R&R please.


Go Home 'Ponine You're in the Way! OR A Little Fall of Rain

**Type:** Oneshot  
**Ship:** MontPonine  
**Fandom:** Les Miserables  
**Author's Notes:** A mixture of the brick and the musical, that's why the characters are not exactly beautiful or fabulous. And I am not responsible for crying and the like.

I saw a gun being pointed at M'sieur Marius and I knew then, I must die first. Following my instincts, I ran to his side and was about to point the gun to my chest when I felt someone roughly push me away, I fell to the ground just as a gunshot echoed the barricades, what followed next was a surprise. I was struggling to get up as I fell down from quite a height when I heard someone whisper my name, how I heard it I did not know, but the voice was weak and I know that voice, I spun about to see Montparnasse kneeling down in front of a crate, struggling to walk, his chest was bleeding.

I rushed to his side just as he got on his legs, his success of standing was short lived and soon he fell back down, I caught him before his raven hair even touched the ground, I was greeted with his unusually merry laugh once again, as if he has done something funny. Why would he laugh? Is he not hurt? Why would this man laugh?

"Oh 'Ponine, you should have seen how fast I was running here, I thought I can never catch up to you!" he spoke, forcing the words out of his mouth, I was merely in shock, it probably took me an eternity to muster up my strength so I can speak.

"Why would you follow me?" I asked him, oh dear me, I wish I simply kissed his forehead and gave him some comfort instead of that, for I sounded so cruel when I asked that question.

"I figured you would want someone to save that Poont-merci boy of yours and so I volunteered." he said proudly, he winced and clutched at my hand as if searching for comfort, I knew then that 'Parnasse will not be able to stay.

"'Ponine, may I ask a request?" he inquired, hope inside his pale eyes, this boy, 'Parnasse, who never asked for anything as he stole those things, is now asking for something...from me. I know I should have disagreed but the boy was hurt, what can I do? And so, I mutely nodded. A smile graced his lips and once again like all the other times, he laughed.

"Splendid Mademoiselle 'Ponine!" he spoke with such joy that I was taken aback, "All I ask of you is to sing me a song, nevermind the tune, just sing me a song." he said to me as I stared at him in shock.

"'Parnasse, I cannot sing, I have a horrid voice should you have forgotten." I protested but he waved it off as if it were but a trivial thing.

"You can, you just fear what people will think of you." he said persistently, it was a lie. I cannot sing, never have and never will, until now, my voice is raspy and not exactly smooth as silk like Cosette's, I was ready to object once again but I was stopped by Montparnasse who told me to sing.

I nervously looked about, and upon the discovery that none seemed to listen to my words nor thoughts, I decided to make up a song for him.

_Don't you fret, M'sieur 'Parnasse__  
__You shan't feel any pain__  
__A little fall of rain__  
__Would never hurt you now__  
__I'm here, that's all you'd need to know__  
__And I will keep you safe__  
__And I will keep you close__  
__And rain will make the flowers grow.___

_If you could live a hundred years__  
__Then I will show you how__  
__I shan't desert you now___

_But this rain can't hurt you now__  
__This rain will wash away the past__  
__And I will keep you safe__  
__And I will keep you close__  
__You'll sleep in my embrace...at last_

I paused to cough and saw him smiling at me, a proud expression etched upon his face.

"See 'Ponine? You can sing." he said with a laugh, he is laughing far too many times and I know not whether it is to comfort or to lie. "Please continue." he said, his eyes shining brilliantly like diamonds.

_The rain that brought me here...__  
__Is Heaven Blessed__  
__The skies begin to clear and I am at rest__  
__A breath away from where you are...I've come home...__  
__From so far..._

I felt tears streaming down my face, why am I crying? Why do I feel as if I am being torn to pieces? Why must my heart hurt like this? I felt 'Parnasse's coarse hands wiping away the tears, I looked down and saw him smiling.

**_Please don't fret Ma Belle 'Ponine_**_**  
**_**_I shan't feel any pain_**_**  
**_**_A little fall of rain_**_**  
**_**_Can never hurt me now_**_**  
**_**_Because you're here_**_**  
**_**_And that's all I'd need to know..._**

He was singing to comfort me, his smile not exactly leaving his face as he wiped my tears. I decided to give him my own words to comfort him also, I knew that it was what would keep my heart from breaking...

_Hush-a-bye my dear 'Parnasse__  
__You shan't feel any pain__  
__And a little fall of rain__  
__Would never hurt...us...now__  
__For you are here__  
__And that is all I'd wish to know.___

_And I will keep you safe..._

I heard him singing along, his eyes dimming, but his smile never left.

**_And I will keep you close..._**  
_And rain..._  
**_And rain..._**  
_Shall make the flowers..._  
**_Will make the flowers..._**

I stopped singing when I noticed that he was having a difficult time trying to breathe, I kissed his forehead and embraced him, I normally would not have done such a thing but a feeling like this has brought me to do so...what is this feeling? I felt 'Parnasse's hands once again on my face, but this time, he gently brought my ear close to his lips, his voice was truly weak and his hands were shaking, I was worried for him...  
"Go home 'Ponine, go home, you mustn't stay." he whispered into my ear, he managed to give my cheek a quick kiss before he lost all strength and his body became limp, his eyes were open, a smile graced his pale face and his fingers were still twined with mine.

I gently removed his hold on me and I closed his eyes, I then decided to finish what he had me start. I bent down to his ear and whispered the one line of the song that I did not speak a while back.  
_But rain shan't make the flowers grow._

I laid his body somewhere safe where the bullets shall not reach him, where he will not hear any noise or be stepped upon, I want his body to be safe from any more harm. As for me, I'm afraid I will not be able to grant your request 'Parnasse, I will stay here...I am sorry Monsieur 'Parnasse.


End file.
